Role Playing Night
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Axel, Riku, Xemnas, and Xigbar realize that their sex lives with their lovers aren't what they used to be so Melody suggests something new for them! Yaoiness! Please read and review!


Hey! Since my first rewrite went alright, I wanted me to do another one, and I chose this story because Melody asked me to! Enjoy!

KH – KH

One day in Twilight Town, Riku, Axel, Xemnas, and Xigbar were all hanging out at the mall. Then, out of nowhere, Axel decided to bring up the subject of their relationships.

"So… how is everyone's relationships goin'?"

"Good." Was everyone else's reply.

"Just good? Anything you guys would want to change? You all sound a little depressed."

"Well, it's just that… with Saïx and me… it's the same, old thing over and over again. We even make love the same." Xemnas said.

"How?" Xigbar asked, sounding very interested.

"Well, it always starts when we're watching television in the living room. Then, he asks if I want to go watch TV in our room, even though we don't even _have_ a TV in our room, but I go in there anyway. Then, and he says, 'Do you wanna lie down with me? I won't try anything, I swear'. Then, we have two hours of the most boring sex you've ever had in your life."

"Two hours?" Xigbar asked, astonished.

"Well, I guess it would be over sooner, but it takes a while for me to fake an orgasm." (I'm not sure if guys can fake, but… go with me here!)

"You fake?" Riku asked.

"Well, I kind of have to, and I can't really reach a real one because it's just not enough for me to reach a real one. I mean… sure, it feels good and I love him, and that's why I never really object to it. But you know… when it's enough already and I just want to get some sleep, I definitely fake."

"I would never dream of faking with Dem," Xigbar said, and Xemnas stuck his tongue out at him when Xigbar looked away for a minute. "But it is the same, old thing with us too. He never lets me mix it up a little bit. I mean… I've never really asked, but I've tried. He just kinda shrugs it off though and does what he usually does."

"What about you, Riku?" Axel asked, "Does Sora ever let you mix it up a little?"

"…Eh." Was Riku's only response as well as a shrug of his shoulders; he then took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I know where you're all coming from. Roxas is the same way." Axel said, "It's not exactly boring, but… same old, same old. Oh, I just got an idea! Why don't we just go ask Melody to help us?"

"What?" Riku yelled, "I am not going to ask my cousin for sex advice!"

"Did someone say sex advice?" Someone asked, and they all looked to see Melody standing there with Kairi, both of them eating sea salt ice creams.

"Hey Mel!" Axel greeted, "We were just talking, and we realized that our sex lives aren't what they used to be since it's the same thing every time. So… we were wondering if you could give us a couple tips on how to liven things up in the bedroom a little?"

"Sure thing! Let me ask you guys this… have you any of you ever tried role playing?"

All the guys looked at each other and asked, "Role playing?"

"Yeah!" Melody said, and they all looked back at her again. "You know, like… dressing up as different characters and use that as kinda like foreplay. Think about it… have any of you ever seen your boyfriends in skirts?"

"Um… no." They all answered at the same time.

"Then, I say… go for it! Role playing is probably the best option for all of you!" Melody said, and then she and Kairi walked away, holding hands. (Yeah, she and Kairi are dating in this story.)

"What do you think, guys?" Axel asked as he looked at the rest of the guys. "Melody must have tried this thing out with Kairi at least once. So, why don't we just try it out?"

"I guess… we could." Riku said.

That night with Axel and Roxas, Axel opened the front door and saw Roxas already sitting there at his kitchen table. "Oh… you're home early."

"Yeah, I got off work an hour ago."

Axel laughed, "Yeah? Well… sorry about keeping you waiting then."

"It's alright." Roxas said as he got up and walked over to Axel, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and whispered into his ear, "So, what do you want to do now that we're both home?"

"You know… the usual."

"Go up to our room and have sex?"

"Yes, but this time… I want to try something new."

"No, no, no. Not anything new, please. Can't we just do what we usually do?" Roxas asked. "It's easier, we've gotten so used to it."

"Well, that's just the problem, Roxie. We've both gotten so used to it that it's just not as fun as it used to be."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well…"

"I know what you're trying to say. You don't like how I perform anymore."

"No, no, no." Axel said and hugged his boyfriend. "I just meant that I wanna try and spice it up a little, that's all."

"But even just trying to 'spice it up' is still changing it."

"It's not like that, really. Can't we just try something new? Just this once?"

"Well… okay. I guess if that's what'll make you happy, then we could do something a little different," Roxas said, then broke away from Axel to look into his boyfriend's emerald green eyes. "But you have to tell me what it is first."

"Oh, you'll find out." Axel said with a smirk as he grabbed Roxas's hand, and brought him upstairs and into their room.

Meanwhile, with Riku, he came into his Melody's house where Sora was. He went into the living room to see Sora sleeping on the couch. Since it had been a hot day, Sora had fallen asleep with his buttoned up shirt, unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed, and he was also wearing boxer shorts.

_ 'Thank God that Melody is at Kairi's house tonight!'_ Riku thought, then walked up to Sora and leaned down next to the couch, then shook him awake.

"Mmm…" Sora moaned, lightly as he opened his eyes, then looked at Riku and smiled.  
"Hey Riku."

"Hello sleepyhead." Riku replied with his special 'Sora' smile which Sora couldn't help but smile back at.

Sora then whispered, "I love you, Riku." And once Riku gave his special smile again, Sora couldn't hold back any longer; he just pulled Riku into a soft kiss, just to show him how much he loved him.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, and broke the kiss to say something, "You're so tense. Are you stressed for some reason?"

"No, to tell you the truth, it's probably just from sleeping on this thing that you and Melody call a couch."

Riku laughed and said, "Do you want a massage?" He asked as he moved behind Sora and had him lean his head against his chest.

"Yes, that would be nice." Sora said as he relaxed a little, and then felt Riku's hands start to rub his shoulders. "Mmm…" He moaned, lightly. "That feels nice."

"You're especially tense right here." Riku said as he lowered his hands to Sora's lower back and squeezed a little. That made Sora take a sharp breath and he arched his back. "Ooo… was that a little too sensitive?"

"No, that felt good."

"…Hey Sora?" Riku asked after about a minute of silence.

"Yes Riku?"

"What would you say if I told you that I want to make love to you tonight?" Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

Sora just smiled and turned his head to look Riku in the eyes. "I guess that would be nice. After all, we haven't made love in about a week."

"But this time…"

"But this time what?"

"But this time I was hoping that we could do some role playing."

"What's that?" Sora's asked.

Meanwhile, with Xigbar and Demyx, "Demyx!" Xigbar called as he entered their house, and Demyx ran up to him immediately and gave him a big hug.

"How was your day, Xiggy?"

"Good. I just got one question for ya, Dem!"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You would do anything for me, right?"

"…Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to try a little role playing to start off our sex night tonight."

"Um… really?"

With Xemnas, he went into his house that he and Saïx now shared alone together, but didn't see Saïx.

"Saïx? Where are you?"

"Upstairs." Came a slightly muffled voice, and Xemnas went up the stairs and opened the door to their room, and what he saw surprised him. The bed had a see-thru blue curtain hung around it, and on the bed was a red, silk blanket and the pillows had red silk pillow sheets over them. There was just one thing missing.

"Saïx?"

"I'm right here." Xemnas heard and he turned around just in time to see Saïx close the door.

What really got to Xemnas was what his boyfriend was wearing, which was just a soft, white, fluffy towel around his waist. He also had water droplets everywhere on his body, like he had just come out of the shower. "Um… hi. What's all this?"

"What? This? Oh, it's nothing. Just something I thought I'd put together for our special night."

"Special night? What's so special about it?"

"…You didn't forget what today was, did you?" Saïx asked, sounding depressed.

Xemnas really didn't want to ask, but he really didn't know. "…What was today?" He saw Saïx look down at the ground and whispered something, but he didn't hear him. "What?"

"I said… today was our anniversary. You know… the anniversary of the day we met?"

"What?" Xemnas nearly yelled, then ran towards the calendar and looked at it. "Are you positive that it was today? I thought it wasn't for another couple days!" He said, and then banged his head against the wall, which made Saïx jump a little. "I'm such an idiot! How could I forget the most important day of my entire life? …Damn it!" He yelled as he punched the wall, then fell to his knees. Then, he felt Saïx's hands on his shoulders and he turned to see that he had kneeled down next to him and look back into his eyes.

"It's alright."

"How is it alright?" Xemnas asked, then looked away from Saïx. "I forgot the most important day of my entire life… of _our_ entire lives, and all you can say is 'it's alright'? Well, it's _not_ alright!"

"Xemnas… you know, our anniversary wasn't the _only_ reason I did all this."

"…Really?" Xemnas asked, "What was the other reason?"

"…I know that our night time together isn't what it used to be. I just want to make it special again."

"You knew?"

"Yes, I could tell from the way you didn't seem into as much. Then, afterwards, you'd always just say 'I love you' and 'good night' before falling asleep and nothing else. It's obvious that you fake all the time…"

"You knew I faked?"

"Yes."

"You're not mad?"

"How could I be? It's _my_ fault. I didn't give you enough to make it real. That's why tonight… I'm going to make all those times up to you." He said as he lied down on the bed, Xemnas following him.

The next day, Axel, Riku, Xigbar, and Xemnas were all visiting Melody at the shop where she worked, and they were telling her about their nights.

"You were right, Mel!" Axel said. "Roxas wearing a skirt was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, and you should of seen me wearing an army outfit while Demyx pretended to be a war prisoner and waiting for me to save him! I looked good in the outfit if I do say so myself!"

"Sora was a little reluctant at first, but he soon got into it when we pretended to be Jack and Rose from _Titanic_! We made up our own sex scene for what Jack and Rose could have been doing while they were in that antique car!" Riku said.

"So, it sounds like you all had a great time last night!" Melody said, and watched the three of them nod before she realized something. "Wait a second… there's only three of you. Wasn't I talking to four of you yesterday?"

"Yeah, Xemnas is right over there though." Axel said as he pointed over by the window where Xemnas was standing, wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey!" Melody said, and Xemnas just looked at her while keeping the silly grin on his face. "From that smile, I would suspect that your night turned out to be fun?"

"Mm–hm." Aster mumbled with a nod, the grin still never leaving his face.

"Yep, that is _definite_ afterglow you've got there, Xemmy!" Melody said.

"So, I would correct in assuming that you had an actual… you–know–what last night?" Riku asked.

"Mm–hm." Xemnas said again with another nod.

"So it was better? A _lot_ better?" Axel asked.

"Mm–hm."

"Can't you say anything other than 'Mm–hm'?" Xigbar asked.

"Mm–hm."

"Watch this." Melody whispered to them. "So, are you gonna tell us any details?"

"Mm–h– No!" Xemnas yelled, "I am not going to tell any of you any details! What goes on in my private, sexual life is for me and Saïx _only_!"

"So… no details?"

"Nope."

"Aw man!"

"Oh, no you don't, Melody! You are _not_ going to guilt trip me into giving any you details!" He said as he left the shop.

"You were really trying to guilt trip him just now?" Xigbar asked, and Melody then started to make a little noise with her head bowed so they couldn't see her face. "Are you crying?" He asked, but the next thing they knew, she was laughing hysterically.

"I think she was giggling." Axel said.

"Aw man, this is too good! I was hoping he would leave while not suspecting anything!"

"Why?" Riku asked. "Either way, you will never know what happened between them last night."

"Au contraire!" Melody said, then pulled out a DVD. "Hidden cameras can definitely come in handy! Especially when you're a yaoi obsessed fan girl who just wants to capture some yaoi moments on tape!"

"But how do you know which room they did it in? They could of done it in the bedroom, living room, kitchen, or even the bathroom." Xigbar pointed out.

"Bathroom?" Melody asked. "Okay… ignoring that for now. I put tapes in every room in their house and have tapes of them all. So… I'll just have to look through them all."

"Great! That's all you need is more yaoi for your screwed up mind!" Riku said.

"We're all screwed up, Riky!" Melody said. "Anywho… is there any other sexual tips you guys need?"

"Actually yes!" Xigbar said, "You wouldn't happen to have any whips and chains, would you?" He asked with an innocent, yet lustful look in his eyes.

Melody just sighed, heavily.

KH – KH

So, what did everyone think? I know, the characters were a little OOC again, but I wanted to try it out for Melody!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
